


Decay/Sp9rk1e 双性

by GeenVa



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeenVa/pseuds/GeenVa
Summary: 觊觎嫂子不成反被嫂子草的故事。
Relationships: Decay | Jang Gui-Un/Doha | Kim Dong-Ha, Decay | Jang Gui-Un/SP9RK1E | Kim Yeong-Han
Kudos: 2





	Decay/Sp9rk1e 双性

Decay/Sp9rk1e 双性

#

他看着张贵云把那杯茶喝下去，有些紧张地吞咽了下口水。

他知道张贵云身上总带着的那些青紫印子多么具有诱惑力，有时候是金东厦落在他颈侧上的一个吻痕，只是轻轻地一吮——张贵云总是皱着眉，然后嗔怒似的伸手去拍他，不用什么力气。

张贵云很白，非常白，以至于他把蜷在床褥里满脸潮红的张贵云压下去的时候都在小心翼翼地控制力道，生怕稍微用力就会留下淤青的印子。

连接吻也是，唇舌生涩地在表面磨蹭着，又被粗重的呼吸蹭过脸颊，硬生生烫热了耳根。金英韩骑跪在张贵云身上，把他的T恤撩到了胸口，在一边乳尖上落下轻吻。

张贵云拼命压抑着的喘息声如他所愿地乱了起来，有些混乱的神智也许有一瞬间的回笼，金英韩险些没能压住挣扎了起来的张贵云，他抓住张贵云的一只手又去扣他肩膀，最后一不做二不休地干脆在他身上坐了下去。

张贵云已经硬了，倒不如说已经硬了有一会儿了，药效远比他想象的来的快，金英韩坐下去的时候整个下身不偏不倚地压了上去，又被隔着几层薄薄布料传来的温度和硬度烫的一哆嗦。

张贵云重重地呼出一口气，倒是意外安静了下来，看着他的眼神有点茫然。

金英韩显然可以把这解读成应允。

金英韩扣着他的手腕俯下身去，唇舌落在和想象中一样几乎苍白瘦弱的胸口上，濡湿的舌尖舔弄着粉嫩的乳尖，绕着乳晕一点点地舔蹭着。等到乳尖充血坚硬的时候又连带着乳晕和一点乳肉也含进口中慢慢吮吸。

张贵云仰着头大口呼吸，抓着床单的指节用力到发白，上半身挺起去贴近金英韩的动作仿佛鼓励似的，让金英韩愈发大胆地去触碰这具身体。

金英韩很小心地克制着不要留下吻痕，唇舌舔过瘦弱的胸膛，一路向下舔吻，留下一道晶亮的水迹，细瘦的腰肢线条流畅漂亮，近乎苍白色的皮肤显得不盈一握的纤瘦腰肢脆弱得仿佛可以轻易折断，这让他忍不住地摩挲停留，温热的呼吸全数落在那里，带起一阵细微的颤抖。运动裤的抽绳被牙齿咬着一端拽开，金英韩拉下他的裤子的时候抬起头看了他一眼，正撞进他有些晦暗不明的眼底。

金英韩花了点力气把他的运动裤连同底裤一起脱了下来，随手丢在地板上，热烫的性器被握在手心里上下撸动，张贵云喘了一声，腰腹绷紧了，细白的皮肉在金英韩视线里发着颤。

被猝不及防地向后推在床上的时候金英韩还是懵的，张贵云撑在他身上，低头咬住了他的嘴唇。

和金英韩生涩且流于表面的亲吻不同，张贵云几乎是掐着他的脸颊强迫他张嘴，舌尖长驱直入扫过齿列，去勾缠他的舌尖，在他口腔里肆意妄为地掠夺。

被放开的时候金英韩几乎要窒息了，他偏过头去拼命地大口呼吸，用力到几乎要被空气呛咳到，脸色潮红的不成样子。

被掰开大腿推压到胸前的时候金英韩惊恐的几乎要尖叫，他看到张贵云也愣了下，不甚清醒的目光在他脸上和赤裸的下身游移了一会儿，颇有些新奇地伸手探了下去。

属于男性的性器早硬了起来，笔直地贴着小腹，随着金英韩徒劳挣扎的动作晃动着，蹭出一片晶亮的水痕。而那本应该平整闭合的地方却有花瓣微张着，指腹下的穴口濡湿了，张合着去吮他的指尖。

金英韩活了十六七岁，第一次知道他的那地方也会湿。

他像个真正的女人一样，从来无人造访的秘穴被手指侵入，带出一点晶亮的淫水，咕啾咕啾地砸在耳膜上，隐秘而陌生的快感几乎要俘虏他。

张贵云抽出手指的时候，金英韩一片混沌的大脑还下意识地想要挽留，只是下一秒他就恨不得自己从头到尾都没对张贵云动过心思——滚烫坚硬的性器抵在穴口，一寸一寸地撑开他幼窄的穴，硬生生挤了进去。

金英韩不知道他的身体里存不存在处女膜这种东西，但是下身被撕裂开来的剧痛确确实实地让他惨叫出声，勉强能吞下的两根手指从长度还是大小来说都和成年男性的性器没有可比性，过于滚烫的性器烙铁般锲进他的处子穴，而施刑者居高临下地看着他，被情欲充斥的眼睛甚至有些发红，显然不准备照顾他的感受。

张贵云压着他的大腿，把他折叠成一个相当考验韧带的姿势，挺动腰肢前后抽插起来。

那样的姿势应该是很痛的，但是初尝人事的小穴被折磨带来的痛让他无暇顾及那一点相比之下简直不甚明显的拉伸，过分剧烈且不带一点快感的疼痛让金英韩眼前发黑，连惨叫也没了声音，只剩下气若游丝的喘息，他知道自己流血了，张贵云的抽插已经不那么干涩，湿滑的血液和一点体液勉强做着润滑，过于幼小紧致的花穴艰难吞吐着这根硕大的性器，每一寸肉壁都皱缩着排挤，却又像是吮吸一样，连抽插也带出了水声。

熬过最初的剧痛之后，金英韩甚至还能分神去看张贵云的表情——一双漂亮的狐狸眼虚抬着，薄唇紧抿起来又放松，以往总有些苍白的唇色也染了血，喘息声就从那样一双薄而锋利的红唇里落下来，沾染的他耳膜发痒。

张贵云碾到某个点的时候金英韩全身都泄了力气，低低的尖细叫声被淹没在肉体拍打的声音里，积攒下来的痛感催生的这快感几乎灭顶，张贵云深深浅浅地从那里蹭过去，金英韩呜咽着呻吟，指尖揪住了床单仿佛救命稻草，低声哭叫着乞求垂怜。

被带上高潮的时候金英韩几乎已经失去意识，穴道绞缠着，硬热的烙铁还锲在他的穴里不知疲倦地动作着，他带着哭腔叫了张贵云一声，然后彻底在无休无止的性事里昏了过去。


End file.
